Upon the Sea of Chaos
by MysticMew
Summary: (BtVS/Slayers) Lina and Buffy switch places during their indivual tasks of saving the world and Willow learns how to REALLY cast Black Magic. Contains Shoujo Ai/Slash (Main Pairings: Buffy/Willow, Lina/Amelia)


Title: Upon The Sea Of Chaos (1/?)

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew (Solarsenshi@gmx.de)

Beta: Need one. DESPERATELY!

Rating: R (for now)

Category: Romance/Crossover/Dark (among other things)

Pairings: Buffy/Willow (/Tara?), Lina/Amelia, Xander/Anya, Dawn/Filia, Sylphiel/Tara (Gourry)

Timeline/Spoilers: During the final battle against Dark Star/Valgaarv (Slayers) and the final moments of the Season 5 conclusion, so anything from Slayers up to the real end of Slayers Try and Season 1-5 from BtVS

Summary: The fight with Dark Star ends not as it should and upon seeing Amelia badly injured, Lina makes a final attempt for the Giga Slave which somehow gets mixed up with the opening of the Dimensional Gates

Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampires Slayers belongs to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and other companies. Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV TOKYO, SOFTX, Marubeni

Legal Disclaimer: This work of art contains scenes of a mature nature, among those the open display of "affection" between two (or three) woman. If this is any way illegal or offending to you, turn away and run as long as you still can.

Important Note: I have not yet fully decided, if I'll make my first attempt on an (English) Buffy/Willow shipper or a Buffy/Willow/Tara one, what I do with Sylphiel and Gourry is basically decided on that. I would like to have your feedback while I develop the story on what to do.

Foreword

Well (with all the fiction I've been writing and probably never finishing *sigh*), I finally decided to put this into motion after I had some good time to dwell on the idea of a "Slayer/Slayers" fusion. The idea has formed while watching Slayers actually and learning of Willow's fall into addiction through a lot of fics on the Buffy/Willow-lists (Season 6 has not started here yet, most likely in Autumn). The basic difference there I thought was; BtVS Black Magic: Gah, bad, destructive, chaos, EVIL we don't want that. Slayers Black Magic: Well okay, it's demon based but doesn't have to be necessarily used for evil if controlled. Now tell me, what would have become of Willow, if someone taught her to get a grip on the Black Magic stuff and control it (like Lina… err, most of the time at least)? A lot of inspiration on this point also came from Hunter's Red Moon Series.

So, before I go babbling and giving everything away before writing, here it goes.

Prologue: Dimensional Chaos

(Lina)

The air around us was thick and filled with utter destruction, its source directly in front of us, ready to whisk us away from the face of earth. I was so not going to let this damned dragon do this. Granted he had a point that this countless battles were pointless, that the question of why the war between Dragons and Mazoku had to be was a verified one. But destroying the whole of creation, resetting the evolutionary circle, hoping for a better life? This was crazy and I think deep down he knows it. The world needs a certain amount of Chaos to stabilize the Order. Without Chaos mankind would stagnate and die much quicker. And what did Valgaarv think gave us the confirmation that the next world would indeed be different, that the Lady would not simply repeat the whole thing all over again? It was ridiculous! Even when they managed to destroy this world and the other three, did they really think they could rebel against their creator? I did not think so and as an at least somewhat avatar of the Lord of Nightmares I also KNEW so. Now, when this blasted things would just work again…

I stared down at the bracelets and wondered for the thousand's time in the last minutes why I could not cast the Giga Slave. Sure, I was not actually thrilled with another encounter of death or being possessed by the most powerful being, the creator herself. But looking up at Filia again who was still debating with herself, whether she wanted or not wanted to alginate with Xellos to fulfill the prophecy, I was hard-pressed to believe that the Giga Slave might be the better solution than her own prophecy.

Just as the Golden Dragon and former priestess seemed to have reached a decision, everything went into utter chaos. Without warning Valgaarv unleashed a powerful blast of magic into our rows, scattering the formation we had tried to form. Zelgadis, Gourry and Sirius had all the presence of mind to jump or levitate out the way but Amelia was still staying directly in the path of the destructive force. From experience I knew fully well that it would be too late for her but I cried out anyway: "AMELIA, WATCH OUT!" With wide eyes and clenched fists I watched the blast making impact and hurling Amelia, who had attempted a half-heartily attempt on a shield, high into the air, her weapon flying from her hand, the light energy winking out immediately. I darted forward in a futile attempt to somehow save my friend but was halted by another magic bolt that just barely passed by me, only to engulf an equally distracted and surprised Xellos, disintegrating him on the spot. A second later Amelia landed hard against cold stone, head first and blood flowing freely.

I felt my stomach lurch at the sight and my heart clenched. Amelia was one of my oldest companions. Companions that had become friends. Friends that had become even more on the long run. There was Gourry, yes, but I still didn't really know what I felt about him nor was I going to admit it. Amelia though was always a loyal and good friend, even if we often fought over pathetic things, even if she aggravated me to no end with her justice attitude sometimes. I smiled at that, remembering some of her worse stunts. It was a sad smile and the nostalgic feeling was quickly stomped on as I focused back on the tattered mess of the girl I considered a really close friend. If anyone, Amelia did not deserve this.

"Filia, help her," I said through clenched teeth, my fists vibrating with a cold fury. Xellos was dead, Amelia close to it – if not already and I didn't even want to think of that – and we would follow soon. Valgaarv had gone too far. He had crossed a line, where I wouldn't, couldn't forgive anymore. Filia, still in a state of frozen shock at what her hesitation had caused, hadn't moved, her eyes were on me, frightened and scared, unsure what to do. I wasn't going to have any of that right now. Her insecurity had caused Amelia her present state and she was going to fix it.

"NOW!" I growled and the former priestess actually jumped, nodded quickly and hurried to Amelia's side. I made sure that she reached her and that Zelgadis and Gourry were keeping watch, while she applied her dragon magic, praying to myself that she would make it. Then I finally glanced up to Valgaarv, I think I saw him flinching under my gaze, even if the emotionless smile still was there. He really didn't care anymore. Well, so did I.

I gripped the bow that had fallen not far from me tightly and concentrated. The first time I invoked the magic of the creator,  I had cast it on the Sword of Light, one of the five weapons of the Dark Star and it didn't kill me back then. Still, Sylphiel and the Clair Bible's warning were all very much present in my mind as was what my friends reluctantly told me about my possession while fighting Fibrizo. It was a risk, more for me than the world since it would be destroyed anyway. "May the creator have mercy with me…" I whispered and held up the bow, invoking the power of light.

"_Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night!_" Valgaarv/Dark Star actually hesitated as the blinding vortex of chaos power began to swirl around me. The arrowhead began absorbing the power and turning into nothingness. "_Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!_" Now the Demon Lord actually recoiled from the power and Valgaarv stared down with wide eyes at the scene beneath him. "_Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_" Valgaarv had began frantically unleashing magic at me but it was no use, the chaos storm around me simply absorbed the energy and added it to mine. I had to fight very hard for control, the urge to simply let the power free reign almost to great to withstand. I felt the primal call of destruction, to do what Valgaarv attempted himself. But that would not be, this time I would not falter. For the sake of the world and especially for Amelia, I would pull this off.

"You can't be serious! Stop this, that is madness! Do you want to end ALL of creation?!?" I ignored Valgaarv's shouts and looked back over my shoulder at my gathered friends. There was a mixture of fear and understanding in all of their faces. Even Gourry who I had heard yelling at me from behind was quiet and when my gaze fell on him, he just briefly nodded at a series of unspoken questions. I needed him to understand, I needed him to not blame himself and I needed him to watch out for Amelia for me. And he did so.

My eyes fell once again on Amelia who was laying on the ground, glowing in a faint golden light of healing magic. Her eyes were open and met mine with a pleading gaze that made me almost consider to just drop the magic – which I wasn't sure of even being possible at this point. I think she mouthed my name and said something else that I couldn't understand, probably begging for me to stop. But I couldn't. Not now, not after what Valgaarv had done to everyone. What he had done to HER, for her I would sacrifice my soul and the only way to make sure she was safe most likely involved this aspect.

The realization of how deep my feelings for the young princess ran startled me but the absolute clarity behind them, began to make sense now. I didn't know how or why, not even when or if it was returned but it was so simple now. _The clarity before death…_

Smiling a sad smile in her direction, I faced Valgaarv once again and didn't bother to answer any of his pathetic demands as I concentrated all remaining power on the talisman of light, making the arrow pulsate with chaos magic. "_GIGA SLAVE!_" Closing my eyes, I let the arrow go and the enormous, straining power leave me with the force of a sonic boom. Left drained and empty, I failed to notice the swirling gate of white light popping into existence the moment the Giga Slave literally impaled Dark Star/Valgaarv…

(Willow)

I heard Dawn's screams for her sister before I actually saw the horror happening above. Still cradling a scared and shivering Tara in my arms I barely caught Buffy diving right into the dimensional gates, which was opened moments before from the blood of her own sister – The Key. My heart threatened to burst right on the spot. What was she doing there? She couldn't go, she shouldn't leave! I had just gotten Tara back but for what price?

"_Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night!_"

Time seemed to stop or at least slow down considerably as I watched my best friend, my confidence, the person who made me what I am today, vanishing into the spiraling pool of light. "Buffy," I rasped out staring at the sky, waiting for the miracle to occur. There always was a miracle. Buffy wouldn't die, she never did, we all came through in the end. That's how it was supposed to be. I waited and waited… and waited… and continued waiting.

"_Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!_"

"She's gone, Willow," Tara's own sad voice whispered and the words were like a sharp knife rammed right through my heart and soul alike, sending me into a state of denial. "No, no. She can't be dead! Buffy always survives! Always!" I cried out, shaking my head, then throwing it back and shouting to the heavens. "Do you hear me? ALWAYS!" There was no answer, just the flashing of the gateway. One time, a second time… No sign from Buffy, the Slayer was gone. If I hadn't been holding Tara, I surely would have broken down by now, so I just cried tears of anguish and soul-shattering tears, soaking Tara's clothing wet.

"_Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_"

There was so much I hadn't told her, so much I still had to share with the one person who had the most striking influence on my life. "No…" I whispered. "Oh Goddess, please no…" I felt Tara's arms around me but even she wasn't able to take away the pain. I had saved her from Glory, just to lose the second – no, the prime important person in my life. The vortex flashed a third time and then there was a loud boom, accompanied by a shrill cry of power and rage echoing over the deafening noise. "_GIGA SLAVE!_" I realized the low whisper I had thought to imagine had to be a spell incantation of some sort. When something came through the portal which was closing right behind it. At first I really believed it to be Buffy but quickly realized to my bitter disappointment that what passed through was, though definitely human and even female, someone different.

I could make out orange-red hair and something resembling a black cloak through my tear-stained eyes before a shrill, cursing shriek echoed through the night's air, followed by a quick and desperately hopeful: "_RAYWING!_" For a moment nothing seemed to happen before a faint aura of… magical wind flickered into existence, lowering the girl gently to the ground.

"What?" I asked lamely and helped Tara to her feet – or was Tara helping me up? Either way we slowly approached the girl on the ground and noticed the others doing likewise. For a moment we stood over the form the teenage girl, maybe slightly younger than us which did not betray the signs of maturity, however. There was a long silence, before anyone spoke. "What's up with the white hair?"

Typical Xander behavior to master such situations although I had to admit that was odd. Tara confirmed my suspicion a second later. "Magical backlash. What-Whatever she did, it to-took a lot out of her." I frowned and studied the girl a bit closer, even if only for the reason to stop my heart from jumping wildly around. "Powerful… Black magic, I guess, can still feel it in the air… Though the levitation or whatever was not…" Tara's embrace tightened and Giles nodded in confirmation. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "What about… Buffy… Is she…?" I trailed off and saw the ex-watcher squirming under my gaze.

Finally he sighed somewhat exasperated – he didn't even bother to clear his glasses! "Willow, would you please calm down and think rationally for one moment, you would come to a more relieving, even if not really satisfying conclusion." As I continued to stare at him blankly and tried to wrap my mind around whatever he wanted to tell me, Giles sighed yet again. "Think, Willow, we all saw the girl come out of the vortex and we know The Key opens a gate to all dimensions. Normally I would share your fear that Buffy left us but my guess is that somehow the dimension the young lady here came from, is connected to ours, probably during similar important events and brought the girl here. Which would mean that Buffy…"

"Is in the other dimension? I had this figured out already. Why do you tell us something that ob…" Anya stopped in mid-sentence, when she received a group glare. I looked back at Giles, my hope rising already. "You think she's alive?" I asked meekly. "Quite so. We just need to figure out where she is and how we get her back." I doubted the simplicity of this course of action but let myself relax into my lovers arms. Giles was right. I was an idiot for not thinking rationally.

"Easy, Will, it's normal to react like that, especially after what you've gone through," Tara reassured me. I didn't answer but simply closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling of my once again sane girlfriend's arms. I noticed Spike leading a distraught though equally confused and hopeful Dawn down the tower, while Xander picked up the unconscious girl, for once not receiving a jealous look or any comment from Anya. "Let's go home."

I looked back at the tower, where we had minutes ago fought our probably hardest and worst battle ever and nodded silently. Buffy might be gone, but she was not dead. Now that I could think logically again, I simply knew it with a surprising clarity. If Buffy was to be dead, I would have felt it. She was alright, somewhere.

Chapter 1: Partings and Arrivals – An Unexpected Twist

(Buffy)

I wished I had had more time. Somehow I wished I had had more time. I had felt it coming from the day onward that Dracula showed me parts of my own nature – though I still didn't believe they were rooted in darkness – I had seen it coming. When the true nature of Glory was revealed to me by Travers and we went out to get Dawn back… I had known for sure that I would not survive this battle.

As the white light of the dimensional vortex engulfed me, I thought that it might be better that way. I was tired, tired to endure this again and again. There was much a Slayer could master, much one could overcome and I never considered myself a quitter because I always wanted to see Willow and my friends safe – and I was the best and only way to ensure that. However, there is only a certain amount of pressure and despair even I can take. Over the course of the year my life had gone to pieces in an unyielding downward spiral. Taking responsibility for a sister that never really existed, dealing with Willow's relationship with Tara, dealing with Riley and his departure, dealing with Mom's death… almost losing Dawn. That had been the final straw and if the incredible redhead hadn't intervened I would probably never even have mastered the courage and sanity to save my sister and do my duty – one last time.

They were alright now. A new slayer would be called or Faith released – and I had at least a bit hope for her, Willow was becoming more powerful and could keep the others save for awhile, Spike would be there too, bound to his promise. Dawn could try and live a normal life. And Willow, Willow had her Tara back, who was I to compete with that? She had gone to such great lengths and risks to restore her mind, I could not even begin to think of a way to fit into this. Willow was happy, that was all that counted. My mission here was over, my time had come, I could finally rest… _Huh?_

I caught sight of something passing by in the opposite direction and for a moment managed to identify a petite redhead, younger than me in a fancy garb. She was screaming audible. I wondered what exactly was going on but the girl had already vanished from my sight and we continued onward in the direction the other one had come from. Suddenly the exact meaning of where I was at the moment came to mind and I had the sudden urge to shake my head in dismay. "They don't even let you die when you want…" I sighed and closed my eyes, bracing for impact, as a brighter swirling vortex appeared before me, similar to the one I had just jumped through.

There was a flash that blinded me even through closed eyes and then I felt the familiar sensations of elemental forces upon my skin. Mainly wind but I was sure the earth was not very far by. Reacting on instinct I forced my body into a roll and with a wince and the not very reassuring noise of protesting bones, I somehow managed to land on my own two feet. Only to wobble slightly as I pried my eyes open to take in my surroundings and landing on my butt. "Ouch." _Graceful, Summers, very impressive!_

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. What I saw didn't betray my first conclusion I had made instinctively while entering this other… dimension, I assumed. The air was thick and smelled like a lot of energy had been used here recently. Powerful energy, probably magic and more. The sky was just beginning to clear from heavy, dark clouds and all around me there was… nothing. Well, almost nothing except for the several miles wide crater which made the impression, as if dozens of nuclear explosion had tried to flatten the area. But there was no feeling of radioactivity in the air and everything seemed to be fine now. Nothing dangerous, no sense of impending doom.

I stood up groggily and for the first time noticed several figures close by scattered around the ground. Two males, one with strange blue-gray skin and two females. Walking over to them, I observed that no one seemed to be badly hurt or conscious for that matter, except for the two girls. One was gripping the other's hand tightly and a dim golden lightly slowly faded away, her blonde hair pale and eyes closed in exhaustion. The dark-haired girl next to her seemed to be awake although in a state of shock, as much as I could tell.

I approached them slowly, making sure not to appear dangerous as I knelt down to slowly pry the blondes hand away from the shivering girl. "Are you alright?" I asked cautiously, wondering again how the heck I always got myself into such situations. The girl seemed to not hear me at first, before she blinked and tried to focus on me. "Li..Lina, is that you…?" Her voice was weak but laced with such a powerful desperation I flinched. She was obviously still in shock. Something told me she wasn't talking about her friend next to her. When I remembered the other girl in the gateway…

"I'm afraid not," I said, squeezing her hand that had grabbed mine, as if it was a lifeline. Her strength faltered and I was sure, if I didn't talk quickly, I might lose her. "She wouldn't happen to have light red hair, some fancy robe in black and…"

"You saw her? Who are you? Where is she? Is she okay?" I almost fell back at the fury of the question the suddenly quite active girl launched at me and I stared up at the seemingly helpless girl standing threateningly over me, demanding immediate answers. How did she do that? Ah, well, better answer quickly. I gathered my thoughts that were still a bit foggy from the near-death experience. "I cannot guarantee you anything but if the fact that I'm here, there this Lina is, if she is who I think you are talking about, when she probably is now in the dimension I just came from…" Ack, I was babbling like Willow now but the sight of the frantic girl in front of me reminded me to much of my best friend at the moment. The girl swayed slightly and then collapsed back against the stone she had previously been leaning on. "Oh…" After a long pause there none of us moved, she elaborated that last remark a bit more clearly. "Do you think she's alright?" I briefly considered telling her that I had entered the vortex parallel to a several feet high tower and that it would be most likely that the fall would not be a light one but decided against it, when I saw the hopeful expression in the girl's face. "I'm here, aren't I?"

(Amelia)

Lina… gone? Gone… Lina? That was the only coherent thought for a long time steadily repeating itself in my mind until the blonde girl who appeared out of nowhere had gotten my attention. Why did it hurt so much? Okay, Lina was a friend, a good friend that is, and she was very special to me, to any of us. It was normal to feel sad. But why did it hurt so much inside, why had I acted like a complete idiot in front of the strange girl who obviously had no idea where she was or what happened either? Was it because I felt guilty? That might be. After all Lina had only be pressed to cast the Giga Slave when our cycle was broken. I should have had the presence of mind to at least once fulfill a responsible task but no, I had to stupidly stand there and let the blast smash me almost into oblivion, if not for Filia's help. Something had gone horribly wrong and I felt responsible for it, for Lina's… whatever happened to her. Yeah, I guess that is it. So, why is there still this nagging sense that I am missing something here?

I shrugged the thought off for the moment and surveyed the area around us… Which had nothing to observe other than the unconscious state of my friends and the missing presence of Xellos although you could never be sure about him. Filia was leaning on the same stone next to me and looked almost deathly pale from the strain the recovery spell had put her through. Poor girl, she spent probably all of her energy. Although I felt the urge to return the favor at least a bit – especially since I was fully restored and healthy –, I knew that these dragons could recover in the blink of an eye.

Slowly I looked back at the blonde girl who returned the gaze with equal caution and I was a bit taken aback by her solemn expression, sagged shoulders, averted eyes… Overall she made the impression, as if she just escaped a close encounter with death – which was not at all unfamiliar to me at the moment – but actually was sad and frustrated that she was still alive. I had always been a bit empathic, I guess, and this hopeless look she gave to the world in general sent a shiver down my spine. It reminded too much of Valgaarv at the moment.

"So," I said after a time, ignoring her previous attempt at lightening my mood, "what's your name?"

"Buffy. Buffy Summers. Yours?" the blonde replied. "Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune." Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Royalty?" I nodded slightly. "Princess." Buffy nodded and after that silence reigned for another few moments before I tried to break it again, not wanting to fell into the process of thinking about Lina again. "And you?" The blonde looked at me quizzically before I further clarified. "What do you do… besides falling out of giant portals that pop into the middle of our personal Armageddon." Now I was being sarcastic but that was better than dealing with thoughts about Lina… "Oh…" Buffy said, was quiet for a moment, then said: "Just a girl who more or less deliberately tries to fight the forces of evil, namely vampires, demons etc…"

My eyes gleamed at that. There was something I could identify myself with that. A fellow hero serving justice. "That's great!" I exclaimed but became worried when Buffy just stared at me, as if I was totally missing the point… Was I missing the point? She shook her head after awhile. "Try it and tell me two years later, if you still think it's great." The sarcasm dripping from her voice made me shudder and remind me of that life- and hopeless look I had witnessed before. Immediately I mentally slapped myself for my childish behavior and need to change the subject. This fellow heroine had obviously some hard times behind her and sometimes during Valgaarv's speech about the pointlessness of our existence, I had felt like agreeing with him on some level.

Glancing around I judged by experience that the others would be out of it for at least half an hour from the exhaustion and the backlash of the Giga Slave that had almost scattered us in all directions, again. There was no use waking them up and getting them somewhere more comfortable and suited for resting. None of us would be able to cast a single spell – whether levitation or a Raywing – and Filia would not be able to carry us all after focusing all her power on snatching me from the threshold of death. Coming to the realization that there would be nothing that I could do for now, I relaxed against the stone and sent a softer look in Buffy's direction. "Want to talk about it?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not…"

For the next fifteen to thirty minutes we exchanged basically our life stories up to this point. Ok, not that detailed but I managed to slowly draw the other girl out of her shell and learning in the process about her calling as the Slayer and a general idea of the trials she had to go through. I think she avoided some key points but that was alright with me. After listening for a while and especially about the last year and her fight with a Goddess, I really wasn't all that sure, if I wanted to trade. No, I was certain I didn't want to.

I, in turn, explained what we were doing and what our latest adventure was all about. Summing all facts up we came to a basic conclusion that Buffy seemed to have already made with the knowledge of The Key's function. Somehow the Giga Slave and the brief opening in dimensions had interfered with each other and caused the reaction of not just simply killing both Lina and Buffy at their individual tasks of saving all of creation but instead sweeping them in the dimension of the other.

By that time the others slowly began regaining consciousness.

(Lina)

A low moan escaped my lips as the world around me slowly rearranged itself. My body felt drained beyond anything I've ever felt before, my magical reserves were just beginning to refill and I had no idea how long I had been out of it. _Out of it. Well, there is a thought to consider._ The question still dwelled on me, if I was still alive or dead as I had assumed. My vision was still a bit blurry but I could make out that I was in a bed, in an unfamiliar room that definitely wasn't an inn or anything similar, that I could tell from experience. I groaned. "If that is another play to make fun of me, I'm going to kill the others."

I sat up and nodded that my usual clothing was not there, instead I wore a simple pajama – gah, girl's clothes. Discarding the subject for the moment, I tested, if I could stand up and found out to my mutual surprise that though I was still magically weak, my body seemed to be well-rested. "Guess I slept awhile." Looking out of the window, I noted wherever I was, it was probably late afternoon and the sun was already rather low. The whole atmosphere of this place was a bit off too and I could not quite determine what exactly felt so different.

I decided that mulling over the subject right now was not likely to gain me any further wisdom about this place. So I walked over to the door and out into a dimly-lit hallway. Voices could be heard from downstairs and I followed them, curiously descending the stairs. I reached a larger room and paused at the door to scan over the assembled group. They all seemed ordinary human but even with my reduced magical senses, the remaining were clearly picking different signs and potential levels from all them.

There was the dark-haired, younger girl who ignited a feeling in me, reminding me of my brief experience of falling down a long white tunnel… Had that really happened? Then there was the stoic, older man with glasses who gleamed not only with authority but also with a hidden familiarity with black magic. One of the obvious couples didn't seem that extraordinary – though still potential – but the girl had a similar aura as Xellos. The two girls, sitting in the large couch, cuddled together, struck me the most. The blonde had such a pureness around her, it reminded of Sylphiel. She was strong and obviously a mage at least on the same level as Amelia currently was. The petite redhead however nearly sent me tumbling and my senses screaming. I consider myself highly powerful but this girl had such a raw power under her skin it certainly matched, if not even surpassed mine. But she had just began to tap into her potential and there was the brief taint that black magic usually caused, if used blind and without caution. She needed training, I immediately decided, although I had no idea why I should care.

As my gaze lingered on her, the redhead slowly turned her head in my direction, probably sensing my presence. "Oh, you're awake. Why don't you sit down and we talk." The others looked up and around also. Whoever these people were, for some strange reason I felt, as if I could trust them. At least I could trust the redhead although if you asked me, I could not tell you why.

Introductions were made after that and I came to quickly confirm their theory of a dimensional exchange of that Buffy-person and me. Though I uttered the idea that the exchange might have only been "world"-wise and that I merely landed in another of the three worlds… most likely not Ames'. That, however, needed as I expected some explanation and made me wonder, if their dimensional theory wasn't the better one, considering how less they knew over the Sea of Chaos and the very fabric of creation.

"Ok, time out here. You're trying to tell us that all of creation rest upon a sea? And we are just one part of it?" interrupted Xander my explanations. I gave an annoyed sigh and repeated once again. "Yes, Xander, the worlds resides upon The Sea of Chaos or more clearly they are PART of the Sea of Chaos. There are four worlds, all of them with the basic principle of one God and one Demon Lord fighting for domination. In my world these were Ceiphied and Ruby Eye Shabranigdu who were both split into parts through ancient battles. I think it is possible that your world _might_ also be one of the other two worlds we haven't learned about but it doesn't have to be that way."

"Well, what you say sounds like the basic struggle between Good and Evil, but I don't see the Slayer, Vampires and anything fit into this. And I certainly didn't encounter a dragon yet," reasoned Tara calmly. To this Anya suddenly spoke up. "Oh, I saw some, but that was a few centuries ago." His boyfriend gave her an raised eyebrow but shrugged then. I eyed her curiously. She might have been a demon, once, but didn't seem to be very frightening.

Willow suddenly looked out of the window and nervously glanced outside. "Will?" asked Tara softly with a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Shouldn't someone patrol?" Giles nodded to that. "Yes, quite. You're still to exhausted though. I think, Xander, Anya and I should go. We go fetch Spike and make a quick sweep." That got my curiosity doubled. "Hey, that's something I would like to see." Everyone stared at me disbelievingly. "I already told you I am the best sorceress there is! Vampires would surely be something different from the usual Mazoku."

(Filia)

I was feeling empty. And that was not due to the drain in magic, that wasn't really the problem. Dragon Magic was powerful and drained a lot but dragon resources were even bigger and we could recover very, very fast. No, that was not the problem, not the emptiness I felt. Hollow might describe but would still be too light. The scenes kept repeating themselves in my mind, unbidden, merciless. It had all happened so fast, the moment of prophecy had arrived, my OWN prophecy. And I had screwed it up, not only endangering the lives of everyone in creation but also forcing Lina to take the ultimate prize. It didn't really matter that she might simply be in another dimension due to corresponding events. I sent her there! I screwed up! I chickened out! And because of me she had been ready to give her life, Xellos had lost his… And poor Amelia properly the last bit of her innocence, not to mention a bit of her sanity.

Therefore I could not really blame her for avoiding me in favor to acquaint with the sweeper. I had heard of inter-dimensional exchanges before so I was the least bit surprised when I woke up and heard the girl's story, her theory was quickly confirmed. At least that cheered up Amelia somewhat, the fact that I had no idea how to reserve it was not so pleasant. And there weren't any gold dragons left I could ask. I was the last and I had failed them.

At the beginning of this journey I had been innocent and naïve, a mere child – by dragon age – setting out on her first great journey in the great, wide world. An important journey no less. Maybe a to difficult journey for an inexperienced priestess as I had been. Then I met the one I was looking for, Lina Inverse, and learned many things. I grew up, so to say but inside I still was a little girl. Compared to the rest of the group I was the least matured, I had never much actively participated in battle, hesitant to use my magical skills. I had overcome this, so I thought. But in the one moment where it really mattered, I was too scared and shocked to act. No matter how saddened I had been by Valgaarv's tale, I had a responsible to those who carried out MY mission. And I had failed them.

The greatly reduced party slowly made their way through the wasteland created by Dark Star/Valgaarv and the effects of the Giga Slave. Gourry and Zelgadis were walking ahead. Both still carried their light weapons. Sirius had left shortly after we woke up, thanking and apologizing to us. After all Dark Star WAS gone. He promised that he'd look for a way to use the portal other than a bridge between our and his world in order to search for Lina. To prove this he left the weapons of the Dark Star behind with us, Gourry had been certainly glad about that although I thought he would have given up the sword if asked.

After them came Amelia and the new girl, Buffy, talking silently. They seemed to get along well, which was a good thing. Both surely needed someone understanding to their situation. Every time I tried to look into Amelia's eyes I flinched, the pain there still evident and I was certain it would only go away when Lina returned. The other girl though… Buffy's aura was spectacular to say the least and if there was any doubt, the strong corona of light proved her to be a strong chosen warrior.

I walked behind them, uncomfortable to still be here. By all means they should send me away and I could not even have blamed them, only me. What I had done was unforgivable and I was ashamed. However, I still had a duty to perform. The least I could do was see to it that they safely returned home, to the land so long hidden away by the magical barrier. I had dragged them here, so I would get them back. I owned Lina that much. Even with my recovery ability it would be some time though before I could fly again.

"Filia?" My head jerked around and I noticed with astonishment that Amelia had fallen back and was now walking beside me. I had been so focused on my own self-misery that I hadn't even noticed her falling in step with me. I could not bear to look at her long, so my head went back down, not daring to look anywhere but the ground in front of me. A hand touched my shoulder gently and a shudder run down my spine. "Filia, look at me." Slowly I raised my head and almost instantly choked out an incoherently apology. The softness and forgiveness in her eyes, the… pity… was worse than any anger or hatred. I could deal with the latter. But that, THAT look I didn't deserve. I didn't deserve forgiveness. Not from her, especially not from her. I had almost gotten her killed, I had taken Lina from her. A child at heart, I might be, but I had noticed the shy glances, the almost undetectable urge for closeness. I think Lina never noticed but I had, maybe it was my innocence or something. Amelia had strong feelings for the sorceress, she probably wasn't even aware of, that is why she shouldn't give me that look. Not me. Not the person who had been responsible for the sweep ultimately.

Without a word I felt small arms wrap around my waist and drawing me closer against my will. I should run now, I should shimmer into my kin form and fly far, far away. The problem was I didn't have the strength. Neither physically, nor mentally. Running away would be like hesitating in this crucial moment and I never EVER wanted to do this again. I whimpered a bit as Amelia strengthened her embrace and slowly, with trembling hands returned the gesture. Tears were unbidden running down my face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I choked out finally and Amelia just held on tighter. The group had stopped and watched on silently but I didn't really care anymore. All that was left were Amelia and I, a human and a dragon, a princess and a dragon, crying for the loss they had experienced.

(Giles)

"DYNAST BRASS!"

I must say, I have never been impressed like that in my whole life – with the exception of Buffy probably. The vampires howled in pain, as they were engulfed in a glowing pentagram and literally impaled by lightning. The skill and ease with which the girl handled such powerful magic that had nothing to do with anything I ever did in my youth was impressive and at the same time overly frightening. We had been on patrol for all but fifteen minutes now and Lina Inverse had single-handily – much to Spike's annoyance – ripped through every undead creature we had come across. Especially her fire magic proved to be awfully useful in reducing the forces of evil tonight. That was the fourth graveyard by now and the numbers had greatly decreased, apparently word had gotten around about the new "slayer".

"So, how was that?" Lina asked turning away from the ashes left behind from her latest spell, She grinned and glanced in my direction but I noticed her gaze was mostly directed at Tara and Willow, who she had insisted should come along. Both of them had simply stood back and watched in awe at Lina's quick work. If anyone ever asked for a worthy substitution for the Slayer, here she stood… "Well, yes…" I cleared my throat, trying to get my nerves back together. "That was quite… impressive," I replied eyeing the girl critically.

"Impressive? Giles, come on, that was the quickest disposal of surely over a dozens vamps – not to include the two demons – that I have ever seen!" commented Xander, Anya quietly nodded, Willow and Tara just continued staring. I sighed deeply. As much as their enthusiasm was justified, everything concerning black magic gave me – as the teens would say – the wiggins. That was partly rooted in my Ripper days as much as personal experience over my days as a Watcher. "Indeed, Xander, very impressive. But I suggest we…"

I was interrupted from a low growl and we all whirled around to face a massive-built demon that radiated more power than everything we had encountered tonight together. A typical chaos demon. _What is with this town?_ I thought bitterly to myself as I readied myself for battle. It almost seems, as if word that Buffy's not here anymore spread like a wildfire. Gripping my battle axe tighter, I advised calmly to the rest: "Be careful. Don't take it lightly…"

As always tonight my advice was taken by everyone but Lina. The mage rushed forward and immediately unleashed a fury of flare arrows at the demon. This time, however, she was taken by surprise as the demon rushed right through her assault and rammed its head into her chest. Spike, Xander and I moved forward to intercept the creature but were stopped as it simply stood there and laughed. "That is your pitiful attempt of a Slayer replacement, mortals? Then I heard the news from our master that the Slayer is gone but a new force replaced her, I must say I was interested. But what do I find? An unattractive witch with a few fancy spells that cannot even handle herself in real combat? That's a waste of my time!"

Xander groaned at the arrogance of the demon. "You shouldn't go around making judgments over little girls with a flat chest…" A low hiss interrupted him and we all turned around to see Lina already back on her feet and if I didn't know any better I would say there was actually fire surrounding her. Her eyes were merely slits and the expression… I will not go there. "Who? Are? You? Calling? Unattractive? A waste of your time, huh? Well, I show you who really is the waste of time here!" Lina stood there, as if to consider for a moment, then closed her eyes and the three talismans I noticed before started to glow. "_Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess!_ Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possesseth, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction: LAGUNA BLADE!"

I gasped as the crackling sword of pure blackness manifested in Lina's hand and I saw Tara and Willow taking two steps back immediately. The amount of power was unbelievable. That was not just simple black magic, THAT was pure chaos! Power directly from the source of all existence, from the nothingness that was before creation. To use Lina's own explanations, she was drawing the sword from the Sea of Chaos. That was almost an unbelievable thought. I had come across many wielders of magic in my life, I have read about even more. But this girl, not more than eighteen, would put every so-called master mage to shame.

The demon did not have time to react, as Lina rushed forward again, swinging the Laguna Blade with experience and ease. A loud scream echoed over the graveyard, and I was sure every creature of the night heard it, as the Chaos Demon was simply ripped apart and out of existence. Something even a Slayer would have trouble doing.

Breathing hard Lina let the blade fade away and turned a tired but confident look in Xander's direction. "Now what did you want to say about my figure?" Xander swallowed hard and Anya didn't look any better. "No..nothing," was all he managed to stutter out and I couldn't blame him. At the moment I truly didn't trust my own legs.

(Buffy)

With a groan I plodded down on the ground onto the spare sleeping bag. I think it has been Lina's. The last two days had gone by quickly and merely consisted of walking and talking, mostly with Amelia. The young witch… sorceress – they apparently did not like the term – had filled me in a bit more about the history of her world. How magic worked in this world and such things. Our worlds were so different I could hardly believe we even could communicate – come to think of it, how is it possible that they are speaking English? Or did I just think they did that and it was a spell too? The main differences were obvious. Where our world was more technological advanced, this one was gifted with a high level of magic. The part of the world we were traveling through had been unaware of the potential but it was still there. I could feel it in the air all around me. I didn't need to have magical skills to determine that.

Besides the great differences where were the minor ones. The population was more sparse and wide-spread than in our world, wide areas of nature still graced the land, the air was much cleaner. It seemed liked a setting out of the middle age in Europe. Without actually seeing any civilization yet I had the feeling that this world was better of without technology. I mean who needed it than magic was such a daily life thing?

As I said the walk had been rather uneventful… until a dozen or so creatures jumped us that weren't actually keen to see us, so to speak. The whole fight was probably one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. Amelia had told me that there was a thin line between monsters and beasts in this world and though she also mentioned that often it was easy to tell the difference, I still had no idea what actually jumped us. Only that they were, fast, strong and I had totally screwed up. Only a few of my hits even managed to connect. Before I had known it I was bruised, beaten and humiliated. The rest of our group had rather easily disposed of the things with a few spells. Gah…

Maybe I was just tired, maybe the crossing of dimension had drained me or put a block on my Slayer abilities? Maybe I had just been too excited to impress the only people I knew in this world… Maybe I simply didn't want to be a nuisance. I wasn't used to in the way.

Willow would feel at home here, she'd be right in her element, I thought fondly as my thoughts turned back to the friends I left behind on my world and wished I was with them or they were here, that Willow was with me. I felt alone. Amelia and the others were nice but this world still was so utterly strange and unfamiliar. I had dealt the last couple of years with mysteries, legends, myths and the sort, so I think I coped better with all that when a normal human would have but I still missed everyone. My sacrifice had been to finally receive the rest I deserved, with the knowledge that my friends were safe. And yet, I was still alive, in a world I did not know and far away from those I loved. The fact that I screwed up big time today had certainly not helped.

The organization of this world seemed strangely familiar. Gods – Dragons – and Demons – Mazoku – fighting for supremacy and humans in between. The wild cards so to say. Sounded a lot like home just more simple and basically known by the majority of people. Yes. Willow would surely be thrilled by all this. Maybe she was learning with this Lina person right now. From the way Amelia spoke about her she seemed to be the best human sorceress around here, she would certainly do my best friend some good. I still remembered visibly the look in her eyes when she had faced of with Glory in a blind rush of rage. Nightmares had plagued me days after that event despite everything I had on my mind around that time. It had scared me and I never wanted to see her so out of control again.

I really hoped she would be taught. Seeing the others so causally throw their spells around, I could just imagine what the local demon population would say, if Willow could do that. My job certainly would be a lot easier and Willow much more able to defend herself. But what if the sweep hadn't been entirely successful, what if Amelia's _friend_ had really died falling from the several foot high tower, what… _Oh, stuff it, Summers! Things like that don't happen with a purpose. You were supposed to be dead by now and this exchange would make no sense, if the other party simply died ridiculously while you are still alive!_ Giles would have said the same thing. He had taught me that there always was a balance, without a balance everything would fall apart, order would stagnate and chaos would literally explode on us. No, I was sure Lina was alive and somehow that made me feel better. The hellmouth would not be without a capable "slayer". And Willow would not need to do something rush.

That was one of my greatest fears. In the last years, ever since meeting Tara, her magic had increased dramatically as had her confidence. There was still the shy little Willow under all the new layers but… If I had really been dead, I was sure she'd think I had been pulled into some sort of hell dimension and attempted to bring me back while in reality I had been in Heaven or something. I chuckled at the thought. Yes, that would surely be my Willow. And Giles would probably get a major case of "cleaning his glasses". Power was always linked with temptation and I feared my best friend would not be able to withstand this temptation without the right guidance. Hopefully Lina could give her that.

Gazing up at the stars, I felt sleep slowly claiming me and sent a last prayer to the patron Goddess of this world, Flare Dragon Ceiphied. _Please be safe, Willow. I miss you…_

(Tara)

Another day had gone by fairly quick and everyone tried their best to cope. College was hard, especially for Willow, more and more I saw her slip in a trance, staring at nothing. That was the "Buffy Depression Phase", other times, when we talked about our newest, temporary Scooby, she got all excited and that. No, really. She practically burst from anticipation for this night's patrol. And to be serious, exactly that behavior worried me. That is why I was coming downstairs now, looking for our new houseguest who we had given Buffy's room since we already rearranged Joyce bedroom for Willow and me. To let her sleep on the couch just didn't feel appropriate. Ironically I found her outside on the stairs, watching the sun slowly vanishing under the horizon. Contrary to her usual carefree… okay, VERY carefree attitude where almost seemed to be a solemn air around her now. I wondered, if she thought of her home world, I certainly would.

"Funny, Willow told me Buffy often used to sit out here when she wanted to be alone." Without another word I set down beside the redhead. Outwardly she really appeared to be around Dawn's age at best, physically that might be even true, but when you looked in her eyes, you could see a maturity there usually only acquired with life on a hellmouth. Lina continued to stare ahead for awhile. A car drove by and I could tell her eyes were tracing its movements. "That world is strange." I arched an eyebrow at her. "But that isn't really surprising. After all your grasp and handling of magic is probably as old-fashioned and backward as our almost non-existent tech...technology. Yes. I saw some in the outer world when the barrier fell, but my homeland is nothing like…" She made a wide hand gesture including street lamps, the street with a few cars passing by and the near general area. "… this."

I was surprised. They didn't have any technology there? No lights, no warm water, no… Well, I suppose with light and small fire spells that basically anybody somewhat talented could cast that wasn't really necessary. But… A chuckle interrupted my thoughts. "And I haven't even seen the BIG cities. Except in that handy entertainment box." Handy… Oh, she meant the TV.

I laughed softly and after that another few minutes of silence followed in which I wondered how to best approach the subject. "So," I asked carefully. "Are you going to teach us some useful magic? Since we are using lousy spells." Lina looked at me for the first time, rather seriously too. "I didn't say, you're concept of magic was lousy. It is just… Too simple and requires long casting time for most of the basic spells I could do without even really thinking about it. It is simply not useful in real combat or if you have to quickly heal a person. Do you understand?" I nodded, that made sense after all. You could be the best wiccan but still needed to actually cast the spell for healing. Lina showed us last night that she didn't even need to chant for this and was doing it remarkable enough to put every high class healer of this world to shame.

"But that isn't what worries you," the young sorceress inquired softly, as if she already knew what was really bothering me. Maybe she even did. "No… It's… about Willow. She was totally excited about you in school today and stuff. You know, she's really good and all. Much better than I could ever hope to be. But lately… I-I just… She w-worries me. I-I fear t-that…" Damn, I was slipping into stutter mode again. I had gotten much better lately but whenever it came to uncomfortable topics, especially such topics regarding my girlfriend… "You're afraid that she gets to over-confident and might end up doing something… stupid?" A nod. More I could not manage.

Lina sighed deeply. "Willow… has been tainted with black magic, right?" Another nod. "D-During Glory's…. When we thought Glory, she… she robbed me my sanity, my mind. I remember only f-flashes but… She got really upset." Lina rubbed her jaw thoughtfully. "Hm, I guess that can function as a trigger, at least addiction out of love is easier to counter. She must really love you." That one hurt because it went straight home. I dropped my head and stared at the ground. "That might not even be important anymore. Just… Just help her, okay?"

I could feel her eyes on me but resisted to meet her gaze. "What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore. You guys are… together, right? From the sounds of this your bond must be really strong, why would you…?" Before she could speak any further, I held up a hand to silence her. "Oh, she loves me, I know that. THAT time states it more than clearly. But I think Buffy's… disappearance might have broken the seal she had kept on her feelings for so long."

"Seal…?" I almost laughed at her surprised tone. "Just a metaphor." Silence. "Oh," the other girl finally remarked. And after a short pause with a bit more realization. "Oh!" Sadly I faced her again. "Yeah…" There was not really anything needed to be said but strangely enough I felt myself opening to the other girl. "I love her, with all my heart, That is why I don't want to see her hurt through the magic thing. But Buffy… I can't compete there. They had known each other since she came here in High School. Buffy made Willow what she is today, in a way." I closed my eyes at the familiar pain, rushing through me. "I could never compete there and I wouldn't even dare. All I want is for Willow to be happy." For a second I thought an almost wistful look crossed the mage's features, she laid a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "You must love her very much." Then rather casual she added: "Did you ever consider to share?"

The suddenness and speed of my answer surprised me probably more than Lina. "Maybe." If it wasn't such a serious topic I would have laughed at the expression on her face. I'm sure she would have fallen down, if she hadn't been sitting already. Instead I chuckled ruefully before directing the conversation back to more serious and urgent topics. Maybe I just didn't want to think about what my answer implied.

"Can you help her, please? We can't really give you anything except letting you stay and…" Lina waved her hand dismissingly. "That's alright. Without you, I would be lost here anyway. And as it looks I need Dawn to at least have a chance of reversing the sweep. However, that needs careful planning and shouldn't be rushed. If what you just told me about Willow's feelings is true, I don't know what she would dare to risk. I've seen enough people became a vessel of magic instead of the magic becoming a tool to the wielder. I have been there myself a few times. And with her potential, I really don't want her as an enemy. Don't worry, Tara, I will train her and she will become a fine sorceress. A student I can be and you should be proud of. I promise."

Apparently Lina had given that more thought than I gave her credit for. Nonetheless, her promise made my heart a little lighter. The redhead looked into the sky again and I noticed that the sun had almost set. "We should patrol, huh?" Lina nodded quietly. "Yes, but not you and not Willow." At my surprised look she added: "She doesn't need to get any dumb ideas about flashy fire spells and destructive enchantments. Your girlfriend is very eager but she is also very confident, TOO confident. We will work on this first before we begin anything. Magic is not a plaything. If you can't learn REAL control first, it can eat you… or those around you."

With that Lina stood up and soothed her cloak carefully. I took the offered hand and let her pull me to my feet. "You remind me of someone I know. We are calling people like you Shrine Maidens. They serve the Gods in our world. You will be a very powerful one someday." I blushed at the sincere compliment. Willow used to do that to cheer me up when I felt useless. But hearing that from someone so much better than any of us. "Th-Thank you." I think, Willow and the rest of us were in good hands. Lina Inverse might be younger than us but she could be as serious as an elder. Yes, I was sure that she would do her best to bring Willow on the right path.

(Amelia)

The night was clear and the Moon shone brightly down on the Earth below. Compared to what we had recently gone through the world seemed like the very description of paradise. Peaceful and without any care. I wondered, if anyone ever knew how close the world had come to Armageddon. How close Valgaarv had come to achieve his goal… We would most likely not live very long to earn any of this fame. That hardly seemed fair, especially to Lina, whose sacrifice would never receive the proper respect. Much as it had been with Shabranigdu's part or Copy Rezo or Gaav or Fibrizo… We hadn't thought that battle for fame but it seemed unfair that people's opinions about Lina especially would never change. They judged her by all her quirks and little character flows but only a handful of people knew that deep down Lina was a truly good-hearted person.

Pondering this I lay awake, staring up in the sky and unable to sleep. The rest of the group didn't have this problems but I simply couldn't get my mind to rest. It is incredible how much you can miss a person without even realizing before that you would. Lina had been in the better part of the last year's adventures. Without her, I would probably still be wandering around with my father, thinking how good a hero I was. Lina had revised my opinion of skill. I had admired her from the day I met her and although we often fought both of us knew who the better sorceress of us was. I missed her terribly but I still couldn't really figure out why it hurt so damn much.

"It's not, as if she is never coming back. I mean, we are talking about Lina here, she always finds a way." And yet every moment I spent thinking about her and called up the memory when she was torn into the dimensional vortex while releasing her deadliest spell… Why did she have to this to me? Why was I acting like an emotional wreck? Alright, I did blame myself for being so careless but she didn't have to react that badly. Why had she reacted so badly? "Damn her," I cursed silently. I couldn't get her out my mind.

"Is it so hard to accept your own feelings?" I turned around startled and found Zelgadis sitting upright across the fire. I squinted in the darkness to make out his face for any clues but the dim fire cast eerie shadows over his chimera skin which made it even more difficult to read anything in his usual stoic gaze. "What do you mean? Accept my feelings? What feelings?" Zelgadis laughed quietly but even with the low sound level I could tell that the laugh was very bitter which caught me by surprise. "That you love her."

Silence. Only the sounds of nature all around us could be heard but I paid them no mind. Zelgadis casual statement hit home like a thunderbolt, shocking me deep to the core. There was no mistaking from what kind of love he was speaking and I was not stupid enough to interpret anything else into his word. Still, the prospect that I… It seemed so unnaturally, so bizarre, so totally hilarious. "I… I…" However… I found myself unable to deny as a series of memories unbidden began to well up in my mind, reminding me of how much my feelings to the young sorceress had changed over the years.

At first it had been admiration. After the first time that I saw Lina casting her Dragu Slave, I began to idolize her, I wanted to be like her. She was a great sorceress, a hero in my mind's eye. Later on my view slightly began to change. I was irritated when my idol did many things that were so unlike a hero. I had been shocked to learn that she and Zelgadis were wanted for some dubious crime. But again Lina surprised me and I soon learned that I could not only listen to the opinions of others, I had to make my own. And that I did.

I had witnessed Lina dealing with the threat of Copy Rezo, Gaav and Fibrizo. She was not like the hero I had pictured myself. She had faults and was probably more human than the most normal people, with an always hungry stomach and a greediness for money. However, she did take her responsibilities serious. Although her methods often seemed dubious and unusual, often overdone, Lina Inverse had stood up to beings I would have run away from a few years ago when I had just heard their names. That was when my feelings had changed to respect. A deep, unyielding respect.

Then… Yes, then we had been pulled into another adventure together and I had wondered how glad I was to travel around with Lina again… although I would have never admitted it. During our quest to fulfill Filia's prophecy I had been more aware of Lina than ever. I had taken notice of all the small things. When she used to smile, became upset, was enthusiastic. I was doing all this rather subconsciously and was unaware of how much attention I had actually paid. Until now I never really had to deal with any emotional issues of this kind. I was still very young after all, much like Filia I had yet to learn a lot. Also I always figured that as a princess, I would probably marry some rich lord or something later on that my father elected for me. And still, somehow, without me even really noticing, I… had fallen in love with Lina Inverse.

"Wow," I breathed, unable to say anything more. The revelation had struck me dumbfounded. I had not been aware of how great the impact was Lina had made in my life. In a way she was still my idol, my hero. But she had redefined my own description of that terms. She was perfectly suited for me. It did not matter, if she had her faults, in my eyes that only made her more human and therefore something I could look up to. Something I could try to achieve for myself.

"Shocking, huh?" I looked back at Zelgadis and suddenly realized something else. We had also come closer recently. First, I thought that was because of our similar familiarity with the Spiritual Shamanism. Our powers kind of harmonized and under his stoic mask Zelgadis really wasn't that bad. That he was a Chimera didn't bother me. Ever since meeting Lina I was far from judging a person by prejudices. But, compared to Lina, there never was anything between us. At least not from my side. Had I given him the wrong impression?

"Zelgadis…" I stopped puzzled, when I saw that he had stood up, his things slung over his shoulder. "I wish you good luck and hope that you find a way to bring Lina back." With that he turned around, about ready to go. My mind raced but I could not really find any words at the moment. "Wait!" I called out softly. Zelgadis stopped briefly and looked back at me. It annoyed me to no end that I couldn't see his face. I had no idea what he was feeling. Betrayed? Angry? Sad? I had no idea. "You… You are leaving us? Now?" All I could make out was a nod. "There is no need for me to go back with you. It is highly unlikely that I will ever find a cure there. If I stay here, maybe I find something in the outside world. I… I'm sorry."

With that and without another word he turned around and vanished into the night, his form melting with the shadows. I sat for awhile, stunned at the turn of events and the sudden revelations that were being made. "Goodbye," I whispered finally, the wind carrying my whisper away moments after leaving my lips. "And good luck to you too, Zelgadis."

(Dawn)

I was used to silence in the evening – especially when Buffy went out on patrol. Ever since Mom left us the house had been unusually quiet. It had begun with the little things, like hearing my mutual mother prepare breakfast in the kitchen, rustling around the house to do this and that, coming home from work. Some of the days I would have come home and nobody was there. Buffy would usually be with her friends discussing matters concerning Glory. It saddened me every time when I came into the empty house knowing that I would not be expected from anyone. It felt, as if I was some kind of intruder.

Then there were the bigger things too. Like having no one around to care for you, to go to with your problems. True, Buffy had been great in assuring me that despite being the Key she WAS my sister and I had believed her. However, Buffy was not Mom. She tried, yes, but I never really expected her to replace Joyce from one day to another. Besides being the Slayer she still was barely out of her teens. I have never been aware of how much I would miss both Mom and my sister before they were gone. Both now.

The silence tonight was a little more relaxed and for the first time since Mom died, I was grateful for it. The house had been bursting with activity ever since Buffy and Lina switched dimension, courtesy of me. Lina was cool. She was a really good witch… err, sorceress. She was around my age but still rather mature for that except certain _aspects_ of her character. I instantly grew to like her and I could see that both Tara and Willow respected her greatly, although Willow had been slightly muffled at being excluded from patrol tonight. Giles was a little wary of the new addition to the team, but then again he was an adult, they always saw things differently. I had no idea what Xander and Anya's opinions were since they had only been there on patrol yesterday and hadn't managed to come today. Tara and Willow had quickly decided to move in with us since they could hardly leave me alone in the house and Lina was to young to pose as some sort of legal guardian if necessary. I was relieved about the addition to the household since it greatly lifted the uneasy silence.

Currently I was glad about the calm though since it gave me some time to relax. The day had been hectic. Lina had to be get introduced to life in Sunnydale and settled in with us. After all we had no idea how long she would stay and it was essentially to be comfortable. Especially given the rate how everything around here tended to fall apart. Currently Tara and I were comfortably seated in the large couch and watching some comedy. None of us really paid that much attention. I had much to think about as did Tara. I could see it in her distant look. Her and Willow had been a bit touchy around each other ever since Tara's sanity had been restored. I could not help noticing this, but was reluctant to approach the topic yet.

"So, what do you think Buffy is doing right now?" I almost jumped as the silence was broken and frowned at the unusual question. I could see that Tara probably thought I was worried for my sister and tried to lighten the mood. Which was true, I did miss Buffy. But if there was one truth in my faked memory, when it was that Buffy always managed to adept to ANY situation. "She's probably kicking some monsters ass right now and impressing the hell out of Lina's friends." Tara could not help a chuckle. "Yeah. I guess you are right."

Another period of silence followed in which both of us followed the movie only partially. "Do you miss her?" I nodded silently. Buffy was the only family I had left, at least by blood. In truth, I was actually her, since I had been made from her. As she said: Summer's blood. The fact that she was able to close the vortex was prove enough for that statement. I could not imagine what would happened, if we never got her back. I didn't WANT to imagine.

The quiet was broken again as we heard the front door open. Shortly after Lina and Giles were coming in. The redheaded sorceress immediately looked around, as if expecting something. "Hey, Lina, Giles, how went patrol?" I asked cautiously. Lina seemed slightly agitated and Giles was well… Giles. "We had no problems. Though I must say that Miss Inverse's use of magic is…" Interrupting the Watcher's rant that was sure to follow, Lina leveled her gaze at us. "Where is Willow?"

"Upstairs. She said she wanted to go through some of her spells. Why?" Tara answered the question. I was confused myself. If I wouldn't know better, I was sure that Lina looked… troubled. There seemed to be some kind of silent conversation between the wiccan and the sorceress. Suddenly realization crept into the blonde's eyes and a slight gasp escaped her mouth. "She wouldn't…" That only further confused me.

"What's going on here?" I didn't receive an answer as Lina turned around and hurried upstairs. Tara rose with the clear intent to follow but Giles put a restraining hand on her shoulder and simply shook her head. "Let her handle this. As much as I hate to admit it, Lina knows what she is doing." Reluctantly Tara calmed down and leaned back with a sigh. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked irritated.

Again any attempt of explanation was interrupted as both Giles and Tara stiffened suddenly and hurried outside. I was far from questioning their behavior as I had felt an extreme uneasiness all of a sudden. We arrived on the front porch just in time to see a giant red streak of power penetrate the air resulting in a colossal explosion just outside of Sunnydale. I stood there, mouth agape, staring unbelievable at the spectacle. "Wh-What was that?" I finally choked out when I had somewhat recovered from the following shockwave.

"That, I assume," Giles answered in a deathly quiet voice, "was a lesson about what magic can do and what consequences and price it has." Suddenly I did not feel that sure anymore, if I really wanted to learn some of the cool stuff Willow and Tara could do.

(Willow)

You're not coming. That was all she had said. Why that arrogant, egoistical witch! Who the heck did she think she was? Just because she had some ultra cool magic that could make the hellmouth itself shiver in fear, who was she to tell me what I could do and could not?!? She could not simply forbid me to go on patrol or not, that was my fight too, my choice, my DAMN RESPONSIBILITY! I had to watch out for them, I was – usual lack of self-conscious be damned – the strongest out of the remaining Scoobies! I had to be there, I had to make sure Buffy's work in the last couple of years wasn't for naught. Who the hell died and made Lina boss?

My face changed into a grimace at this last line of thought. _Ok, bad choice, Rosenberg._ As if on cue my mood considerably darkened and went from angry to simply depressed. Buffy was gone and it was our task to continue her fight. When I saw her yesterday I was so excited. All day I had looked forward to see some more of the younger girl's magic. I was sure, if she just gave me a few tips, I could master it. I mean, with that kind of magic, I would be a great asset when Buffy returned… If Buffy returned…

A tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it away angrily. Flipping through a few more pages, I finally found what I was looking for. True, Buffy was surely not dead, that I would know. We had known each other so long, if something would ever happen to the other one we would feel it. With that possibility out of the way I was spared the painful ritual of a restoration spell, the only one I had found so far. It was not particular pretty and would have led to serious troubles with the others. Not that I wouldn't have been able to pull it off, of course. But that wasn't necessary anymore.

A smile began to show on my face. I had finally found what I was looking for. After a few hours of researching I had already stumbled across a few spells which could work in bringing Buffy back to us. But all of them needed to first locate the target and establish some kind of anchor, that was the real problem. I might have found something now. Although it didn't look very pretty either, the spell had the benefit that I didn't need to involve anyone, not even Dawnie. Lina could do what pleased her. I, for my part, wanted Buffy back. And I wanted her back now. Life without her just wasn't the same. Afterwards everything could go back to normal…

With a loud crash the door swung open. Startled I looked up, expecting Tara or Dawn who were downstairs watching TV. Instead I found red eyes locked on my own with barely restrained intensity. Lina did not bother to say anything, then she stalked over to me and before I could say anything she snatched the book I had quickly hid behind my back away with relative ease. Since I had held the page open – which I must admit was stupid – the younger sorceress did only need to take one look before she tossed it out of the window and to my utter horror send a fireball right after it.

"WHY…?" I started but was interrupted by an eruption of temper I had not expected. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what that would have done to you? It appears you really have a death wish, Rosenberg! This stuff is poison. Even I would not touch it and I knew enough about what consequences Black Magic can have!" My own temper flared in response as I saw my only hope for getting Buffy back burn to ashes. "So do you? I say you give a shit about what we feel! You are acting all tough and big, saying that you help us until we find a way to reverse the sweep! What do you know about consequences? We have practically devoted our lives to Buffy and her fight, we have dealt with countless problems over the years, we damn well know the risks and I am prepared to pay what it takes to get Buffy back! I can do it!" I felt tears staining my anger-clouded vision but I didn't care. "I want Buffy back, without her it is just not the same. Seeing her jump through that vortex, for a brief moment confronted with the though that she really was dead… You have no idea what that feels like."

The force of the slap took me by surprise since Lina clearly stated the night before that she was not a very good physical fighter. When I turned back to face her, I flinched at the underlying pain in this otherwise totally cold and dead serious eyes. "You are a fool, if you think, you understand ANYTHING about consequences and risks." Without a further word or waiting for a response she grapped my arm and mumbled a few words. Before I knew it we were already flying up to the roof of a nearby tall building. Lina sat us down and walked towards one side of the roof. I didn't dare to speak, my eyes curiously following her movements. The steps were determined, her pose serious and at the moment not at all fierce. No, at the moment she was the perfect equivalent to a shark, cold, calculating and waiting to strike. By all means I should at least ready myself for any assault that might come but somehow knew that wasn't why we were up here. And, in all honesty, I would not stand a second against someone like Lina.

"Observe." The young sorceress began to glow faintly as she stood there, arms raised and her hands in an unfamiliar pose in front of her face. Power was building all around us, incredible power. Unbelievable power!

"_Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!_" I gasped as the orb of crimson magic formed between her now cupped hands, glowing and swirling, full of massive power only waiting to be released. Released… Suddenly I became aware of how high we were over the town and if she wanted Lina could easily…

Pointing her hands downwards I could only stare in shock as the crimson ball expanded again in size and the utterly unbelievable power again rose. I was sure every sensitive creature in the whole town was standing still at the moment and I was quite sure that all the Scoobies were standing in front of the Summer's house staring in our direction. Yet, I could only stare. "DRAGU SLAVE!" In the last possible moment Lina redirected her hands and instead of the unsuspecting town below the resulting beam of crimson energy leapt forward and finally erupted in a formation of smaller hills not far away from the town, completely flattening them. A tremor shook the Earth below and sudden cries of panic could be heard below. I did tune all this out as I stared with wide eyes at Lina. I could not betray myself, at the moment I felt an icy fear grip my heart confronted with the utter destructive power this girl wielded with an ease that almost seemed idle.

Lina turned around, her expression not changed, not wavering. "I could have let this slip. Only the Lady knows how often I did before. I could have destroyed this town, if I wanted to do. I ask you now one question and answer me seriously, Willow. Could you have done the same?" The question in itself was ridiculous really. I never felt so frightened before, I never felt so insecure, so unsure of myself. Not even before I met Buffy, not even after countless years of being the school nerd, the looser. I realized with a shocking clarity how much I had taken for granted what my life had become. I had worked so hard to be what I was now… Buffy worked so hard to boost my self-confidence. How could I betray her like that? Of course I was good, of course I had become powerful, of course Buffy herself had labeled me her "secret weapon". However… Was I really ready for that kind of responsibility. Could I really ever be that good? Could I live with myself knowing that even the tiniest slip in concentration could effect everyone around me? The answer was simple and crashed down heavily on my over-confidence of the last few weeks since I had first touched the Black Magic books in order to avenge Tara. I could not speak as I felt empty and my mouth dry, so I simply shook my head in the negative.

For a long moment Lina eyes remained resting on me. Then finally her gaze softened a bit and she relaxed a little. Turning around she once more looked out over the town. "Good. Your training begins tomorrow."

TBC

Next time:

More about the Slayers world, Buffy and Amelia get to know each other better.  Also Willow begins her lessons under Lina as do the other Scoobies. And, of course, no event as major as that can occur without a great evil involved, right? Stay tuned for Chapter two!

Author's Notes

Phew, I finished it. The first chapter is finally complete. I did have a sudden burst of inspiration for this and I think I managed to do rather well now. At first I was not really satisfied with the partially release I had made to the BuffyWantsWillow list but the last scenes rounded things up nicely. I think I can leave this chapter as it is.

A few things I like to clear up now.

I must apologize for the quick and certainly a bit unfair disposal of Xellos. It just simply happened. I wanted to create a situation that really shocked the group to the core. Not only Amelia's injuries, that would have not really been enough. With the death of another I figured that would be the best way. Xellos was sort of exceptional to my plans, you will see this later. Again, I apologize for anyone who I offended with the quick disposal of the Mazoku.

What Lina thought about the different effects of casting the Giga Slave with different talismans, was a suspicion of mine. We see Lina casting the Giga Slave against Shabranigdu/Rezo the first time. She just invented it, without any knowledge of the consequences. Yet, she managed to cast it on the Sword of Light and succeed, only suffering a magical drain. The second time against Fibrizo she used her talismans that were more or less directly linked to the Lady and lost control. Maybe that is an explanation for it but I figured it might also be because the Sword of Light was a weapon of a Demon Lord from one of the other four worlds. The talismans though are sort of directly gifted from the Lord of Nightmares and could manage to channel her power. The combination of both might have been too much and therefore instead of casting a controlled Giga Slave, acted as a call to the creator instead. It is just a theory, mind you.

If some of you wonder about Lina's sudden maturity level, please consider that she has just been thrown into another world/dimension that was so unlike any other. It would not do her any good do get on the wrong side of the only people she knew where. Also I think that fighting all this battles must have made her somewhat more mature. Oh, don't worry. We will see Lina causing some havoc in Sunnydale in later chapters. Wouldn't be Lina otherwise. *Looks around and sweatdrops when receiving glare from a fuming Lina* Ehehe… Never mind.

That's about everything for the first chapter. Please send your comments. Good or bad, whatever they are. Constructive criticism is essentially for an author.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


End file.
